U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,174 discloses a form of soft-edged trampoline in which the mat of the trampoline is supported by a plurality of resiliently flexible rods received in a frame of the trampoline at the lower ends of the rods and coupled to the periphery of the bouncing mat of the trampoline at their upper ends, and which avoids the need for a solid frame about the exterior of the bouncing mat and exposed springs between the frame and periphery of the mat.
PCT patent application publication WO2004/062739 discloses such a soft-edged trampoline in which the base frame of the trampoline comprises multiple tubular holders, one for receiving the lower end of each flexible rod which supports the mat of the trampoline.